Take Me Flying
by Dustimite
Summary: Clark takes Chloe flying.


Title: Take Me Flying  
Pairing: Clark/ Chloe Clark/Other Chloe/Other  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey," Clark's voice was soft as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached for Chloe's hand. "Ryan said that it was OK to come in."

Chloe shifted, her head moving slowly on the starched white pillow and gave him a small wan smile. "Of course it's OK." She pulled weakly on his hand. "Come sit beside me." She instructed, patting the space besides her with her free hand.

Clark kicked off his shoes and lay alongside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so her head was resting on his chest.

"How was work?" She asked looking up at him and Clark tried not stare at the fatigue etched in to her face, at the new lines around her eyes and mouth.

He swallowed around the painful lump in his throat. "Not bad." He cleared his throat. "Superman saved Metropolis, Lois and I wrote the story, Jimmy took the photo's and Perry was ecstatic."

Chloe laughed haltingly. "Just another day at the office" She teased.

"Something like that." He stroked the soft downy hair on her head. Her hair was starting to grow back and it was her natural shade of brown and not the blonde she had kept it as for most of her life. He still wasn't used to it.

"That feels good." She murmured, tilting her face up and closing her eyes, relaxing in to his touch.

Clark was instantly concerned "Have you got a headache?" He reached out to press the bell besides her bed but Chloe tugged on his arm stopping him.

"Clark, don't, it's not too bad." She reassured him, fiddling intently with a button on his shirt. "I don't want to be interrupted by the nurse." She pointed to the little wooden cabinet in the corner of the room "I've left a letter in there for you." She tugged his tie loose distractedly and made it up again, patting it with satisfaction when she was done. "There's one for everyone." She continued, grinning. "Even now I can't stop writing."

"Don't" Clark spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't joke." His voice was anguished and he choked back a sob. "I don't want a letter Chloe, I want you." He buried his face in to the crook of her neck "Please Chloe" His voice was muffled against her skin. "Please, don't stop fighting. Just start the treatment again."

Chloe stroked his back and neck soothingly. "You can't break down Clark, I'm relying on you." Her own tears ran down her cheeks, leaving silver tracks on her pale face but her voice was stronger then before.

"You've got to be strong for Ryan and my dad and Lois and…" Her voice caught for the first time. "…You've got to be strong."

Clark pulled back slightly and pressed a shaky kiss against her forehead. "I don't know if I can Chloe….I want to but…. I…..I …..need you."

Chloe shook her head. "No you don't." She pressed a finger against his lips. "You don't need me Clark but this world needs you. You can't afford to fall apart."

He cradled her small face in his hands. "I'll try." He promised her, stroking the side of her face with trembling fingers.

"Good" She wiped the moisture from his cheeks with her fingers and pressed a soft kiss on his chin "I'm not giving up Clark. The treatment won't save my life. Nothing can."

Clark tightened his hold on her "Don't." He whispered again harshly. His shoulders shook and he clutched her fragile body to him as tightly as he dared. Chloe whispered soothingly to him, running a hand through his dark curls until he calmed down.

"And another thing," She pulled back finally and patted his chest playfully. "Tell Lois the truth and make an honest woman out of my cousin."

Clark caught her hand and held it against his chest. "She deserves better then me." He looked away, closing his eyes as he plucked up the courage to say what he wanted. "She deserves someone whose feelings aren't divided."

There was a long pause before Chloe replied. "She'll understand." She said simply.

Clark looked art her sharply. "She will?" He asked doubtfully.

"She has to share you with the world. It'll be hard but she'll understand."

"That's not what I meant Chloe. You know it isn't"

"Do I?" She looked at him steadily. "All I know is that I have a husband who is falling to pieces and you have a girlfriend who loves you and they're on the other side of that door." She smiled sadly. "I waited Clark. I waited and I waited and now it's too late."

Clark swallowed audibly and blinked. "I love you, I think I always have."

Chloe stroked his hand. "I know you love me and you're scared to death at the moment but you're not in love with me Clark. You never have been and that's O.K." She patted his hand.

"I love you" Clark repeated with conviction. He flipped her hand over and toyed with the wedding band on her finger. "I love you but I don't expect you to believe me. Not now. But its O.K" He echoed her words, a ghost of a smile flickering across his mouth.

Chloe leaned up and kissed him chastely on the mouth. Her eyes met and held his for a long moment before she pulled away finally and dropped back against the pillows. "Now enough of this." She drew a line in the air with her hand. "Give me all the gossip." She settled back comfortably. "Has Cat finally sunk her claws in to that poor intern?" She shuddered delicately and Clark laughed, his tension melting away temporarily.

"Well…." He began.

* * *

Clark's chest was heaving when he left Chloe's room and he was almost blind from the tears. His choked sobs drew the attention of everyone in the waiting room. He watched through a haze as Gabe slumped back in his chair and covered his face with shaking hands. Ryan and Lois ran towards the door at the same time, their movements jerky and panic stricken.

"She's sleeping." He told them raggedly, when he realized they thought the worst had happened. "She's just sleeping."

He slid down the wall heavily and slumped on the floor resting his head on his knees. He was finding it hard it breathe through his tears and when Martha put her arms around him and pulled her to him, he clutched her tightly burying his face into her shoulder.

"Ryan" Lois patted Ryan's arm. She was uncharacteristically gentle and Ryan turned away from Clark and Martha to face her, his face unreadable.

"I can't watch this Lois" He warned her before she had a chance to speak "He's one of my best friends and you know what he means to Chloe but I cant watch him breaking his heart over my wife, not if I want to remain friends with him."

Lois mouth tightened and he turned away from her frowning. He looked blankly at the Technicolor poster on the wall. "I know she loves me but I had to fight his shadow when I first met her, I don't want to do that again. She's my wife." He said fiercely, fists clenched so tight that his knuckles stretched white "My wife."

Lois rubbed her face tiredly. "He know that Ryan. He knows that but he loves her too."

Ryan sighed. "I don't have a problem with that. It's how he loves her that's the problem."

Lois laughed bitterly. "I don't think even Clark knows how he loves her. That's always been the problem." She moved impatiently from foot to foot. "Chloe loves you, that's all that matters."

"But she loves him too." His look dared her to deny the truth of his statement.

Lois shrugged. "She loves you" She repeated stubbornly.

"The Lois Lane method of coping. Fight what you can and deny what you can't." Ryan quirked an eyebrow and opened the door to Chloe's room. "I want to be alone with her for a little while" He said closing the door behind him firmly.

* * *

Lois wrapped her hands around the plastic cup "Sometimes when I'm feeling particularly bitter I want to hate him." She leaned forward so her forearms were resting on her thighs and her coffee dangled in her hands between her legs.

Martha didn't say anything.

"He had no right to chase me if he…..if…" She broke off taking a deep breath. "He had no right."

"He does love you Lois." Martha spoke gently, the plastic chair squeaking as she moved to face her. "But Chloe's been a constant in his life for so long. She's very dear to him."

"She's my baby cousin" Lois choked out the words possessively and her hands shook. "I feel sick at the thought of losing her but I can't lose them both."

Martha took the coffee from Lois and wrapped her arms around her. "You're not losing them both. You're not." She whispered into her hair, closing her own eyes tiredly at the thought of the girl she'd watch grow up in to a beautiful woman in a hospital bed. Her throat constricted convulsively and she hugged Lois tighter.

* * *

Superman stood on the roof of the Daily Planet building, his cape rustling behind him and watched the sun rise over the city slowly. The sky was painted in brilliant hues of pinks and reds and the sight was enough to take your breath away.

"It's so beautiful" Chloe whispered in awe and he looked back at her. She was wrapped securely in blankets and seated on a small chair.

He picked her up gently and carried her to the edge sitting her on the wall and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pulled her hat down with one hand so it covered her ears and kissed the side of her head.

"Stop fussing Clark" She swatted his hand gently and leaned back in to him. She looked to her side, where the morning rays glinted off the rotating golden globe and sighed with happiness. "My city" She declared happily, playing with the hem of his red cape.

Superman smiled. "Are you sure you're not too tired for a birds eye view?" He asked gently, concern marring his handsome features. He had asked the same question every morning for the past few weeks and he always got the same reply.

Chloe shook her head so hard she almost lost her balance. "No. Take my flying Clark." She widened her eyes adorably and he grinned, dropping a soft kiss on her nose.

"O.k." He stood up with her in his arms and looked down in to her face. She was beaming with excitement. "Hold on." He whispered and then with a little leap they were soaring through the air towards the sunrise.

* * *

I'd love to hear what you think!!


End file.
